La construcción de un sentimiento
by erickrush
Summary: Mikasa es salvada por una titan, y cuando se alista para ser un soldado entrata a un mundo completamente diferente descubriendo asi que, aquella titan que la salvo hace tiempo este mas cerca de lo que cree.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic, asi que estoy abierto cualquier opinion, comentario o sugerencia se los agradeseria, ya tengo escrita mas de la historia pero quiero poner esta parte como primer capitulo. espero les guste y gracias

Aclaro SNK no es mio, esta solo es una historia para entretenimiento de la gente.

Año 845 la humanidad enfrentaba a un gran enemigo, seres de inmenso tamaño a comparación de un humano común, este nuevo enemigo fue llamado Titán, los titanes llevaron a la humanidad al borde de la extinción, los humanos construyeron 3 enormes murallas, la muralla María, Rose y Sina gracias a estas murallas la humanidad vivió en paz durante 100 años, la vida dentro de las murallas era pacifica las personas Vivian por asi decirlo cómodamente, los espacios eran limitados , la comida era escasa en algunos casos, atardeceres amarillos y naranjas era común verlos, cielos estrellados y oscuros por las noches, si , la humanidad vivía bien, después de todo a comparación de vivir afuera con todos los titanes asechando era preferible vivir un encierro toda la vida.

Los humanos contaban con 3 potencias militares

1 Policía militar (encargados del Rey)

2 Equipo de reconocimiento (encargados de obtener información sobre los titanes)

3 Equipo Encargados de las murallas

Cada año se hacían convocatorias para ser soldados protectores de la humanidad y este año no sería la excepción.

-estas loco al querer entrar a la convocatoria para convertirte en soldado decía Mikasa, una chica de una estatura promedio, con ojos grisáceos que expresaban una gran tranquilidad, cabello negro brillante capaz de cautivar a cualquiera, fuerte como un pelotón entero y sobre todo hermosa

-no me importa tu opinión Mikasa, yo no quiero que algo como lo de hace 5 años se repita

(Flash Back) "acontecimiento"

Año 840

-rapido, rápido no debemos dejar que vayan a la muralla decía un capitán del equipo de reconocimiento

-son demasiados capitán los caballos no pueden ir tan rápido respondía su subordinado

-lanzen la bengala, que habrán la compuerta para poder pasar

La bengala se lanzo a unos cuantos km de distancia, lo que los soldados de la muralla pudieron ver

-abran la compuerta, cuando pase el equipo ciérrenlas de inmediato

La compuerta comenzó a abrirse lo cual noto el equipo de reconocimiento

-no que hacen es demasiado pronto para abrirlas, máxima velocidad todos aumenten la velocidad gritaba el capitán

El equipo llego pronto a la compuerta pero esta ya estaba a la mitad de su carrera

-maldición, es muy alto los titanes podrán pasar, bájenla, bájenla, bajen la compuerta grito el capitán lo más fuerte que pudo

-los soldados en la muralla lo pudieron escuchar notando asi que habían cometido un grave error que ya era tarde para corregir

El equipo llego al interior de la muralla con un ejército de titanes tras de ellos, la compuerta comenzó a aplastar a varios titanes que quedaron atrapados

-son demasiados la compuerta no podrá cerrar, en efecto la compuerta estaba comenzando a tener problemas, las enormes cadenas comenzaron a atascarse dejando pasar a los titanes que quedaron atrapados y posteriormente a los otros titanes que estaban tras ellos

-Rápido usen su equipo de 3D en los lugares más altos, no dejen que se adentren en la muralla mátenlos a todos gritaba el comandante

Era inútil los titanes comenzaron a devorar a la gente, el sonido de las navajas cortando, los fuertes estruendos de los cañones, los gritos de las personas todo era un total caos, era un infierno

Las casas comenzaron a colapsar, no había para donde correr o esconderse, las personas comenzaron a evacuar a la siguiente muralla, la humanidad estaba a punto de extinguirse

-Mikasa donde estas! Mikasa! Gritaba un joven llamado Eren, cabello corto color café, estatura promedio ojos con mirada fuerte. No puedo encontrarla Armin

Armin era un joven rubio con estatura baja complexión delgada y ojos azules profundos

-Eren es muy peligroso debemos ir con los soldados que están evacuando a la gente seguro Mikasa esta allá también date prisa

E-tienes razón

Mikasa que corría con todas sus fuerzas tropezó cayendo fuertemente torciendo su tobillo quedando tirada en el suelo

-alguien ayúdeme, gritaba fuertemente cuando un grupo de 3 titanes la divisaron acercándose rápidamente. Noo! Alguien ayúdeme por favor alguien, los titanes ya estaban a punto de alcanzarla cuando de pronto 3 grandes rayos se pudieron escuchar, Mikasa cerro fuertemente sus ojos, después de unos segundos los abrió nuevamente y miro a una enorme titán enfrente de ella, estaba de espaldas en una pose de lucha, observo como la titán dio una fuerte patada acabando de un golpe con los 3 titanes anteriores.

Mikasa quedo totalmente en shock al ver ese increíble suceso, la titán volteo su cabeza para mirar de reojo a la pelinegra, sintió como la titán la observaba era una mirada fuerte y fría podía ver el ojo de la titán azulgriaaceo, nunca había escuchado hablar de titanes mujeres por alguna razón ella me protegió estoy segura de eso, se decía asi misma la pelinegra.

La titán volteo la mirada para luego salir de la vista de Mikasa, la pelinegra observo todo el perímetro y pudo ver a lo lejos a otro enorme titán siendo atacado por los soldados y los otros titanes

Este titán es de un aspecto diferente se decía la pelinegra, parece tener algún tipo de material óseo cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo, las balas de cañón no le afectan, pero el solo está atacando a los otros titanes, porque lo atacan los soldados? Ellos deben de estar con mucho miedo para darse cuenta

El enorme titán daba fuertes golpes a los otros titanes destrozando las cabezas de estos

-Miren arriba se podía escuchar gritar a la gente, Mikasa levanto la mirada y pudo ver a un gigantesco titán afuera de la muralla este estaba de espaldas

Todos los cañones se dirigieron hacia el comenzando a dispararle por todos lados

-el también es diferente, no tiene piel alguna es solo el sistema muscular y tendones

El gigantesco titán se dio la vuelta dejando ver su rostro, ojos pequeños con una enorme boca

, el titán levanto sus 2 brazos entrelazando sus manos, haciendo un solo puño y comenzó a bajarlo con una enorme fuerza, y asi estrello sus manos en el suelo acabando con los titanes que estaban abajo, el enorme golpe causo un fuerte terremoto lo que provoco que la compuerta se cerrara por completo

-rápido acaben con él se podía escuchar a los soldados

Mikasa volvió a reaccionar y sin explicación alguna se dijo a si misma, donde esta? Donde está la titán? La pelinegra miro por todos lados hasta que la pudo ver a lo lejos tratando de escapar de los soldados

-no! Que hacen el no es mala gritaba la pelinegra

Se escucho un fuerte ruido como si hubiera una enorme fuga de gas, Mikasa volteo y vio como el titán colosal expulsaba una gigantesca nube de vapor que se expandió por toda el área, nadie pudo ver nada durante unos 5 minutos, cuando se disperso los 3 titanes aquellos ya no estaban

-a donde te fuiste se dijo la pelinegra.


	2. una danza, dos miradas

-Si tu estas dispuesta a sufrir ese es tu problema, pero yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados mencionaba Eren.

-lo he decidido también me uniré al equipo de reconocimiento mencionaba Armin.

-está bien, también me uniré decía Mikasa.

Y asi los 3 decidieron unirse a la convocatoria para convertirse en soldados.

Un tiempo después, ya en los recintos de entrenamiento militar todos los jóvenes estaban siento cuestionados por un comandante de aspecto aterrador que gritaba fuerte y firmemente.

-oye tu, quien eres y porque estás aquí?

-soy Armin Arlet y estoy aquí para ser de ayuda a la humanidad

-perfecto basura, serás comida de titán, oye tu, quien eres y porque estás aquí?

-soy marco y estoy aquí para proteger al rey

-caliente respuesta, solo olvidas una cosa, el rey no te quiere!

Marco era un joven de pelo corto con pecas y siempre tenía un sonrisa

Shadis continuaba con sus entrevistas agresivas con los reclutas hasta que algo llamo su atención, una de los reclutas estaba comiendo una papa quitada de toda vergüenza.

-olle tu, que diablos crees que haces?

-como usted puede ver, como una papa señor

-puedo ver que res retrasada, Shadis se quedo en silencio y de un momento a otro le grito a la chica,

-sal de mi vista, quiero que corras hasta que no puedas mas y si no lo haces te pondré un castigo mayor, la chica salió corriendo del lugar despavorida.

Mikasa observaba a todos en el área, nadie parecía tener idea de lo que hacen en ese momento, pero pudo ver a una chica de estatura baja, complexión delgada, cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azulgrisaceos con una mirada fuerte y fría, piel color blanco pálido, era una chica realmente hermosa, por alguna razón Mikasa se sentía intrigada al ver aquella chica, la rubia miro a Mikasa fijamente lo cual noto la pelinegra volteando la mirada.

(Comienza a narrar Mikasa)

-Esa chica, por alguna razón siento que la conozco, siento que tengo algún tipo de conexión con ella. Mmmmmmmm debo estar cansada por el calor y toda esta gritadera.

Después de un tiempo las presentaciones terminaron, es un alivio, me sentía realmente cansada mentalmente (termina de narrar)

Todos(as) los chicos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios, se sentía algo incomodo estar ahí todas las chicas se miraban una a la otra, Mikasa buscaba a aquella chica pero no puedo divisarla.

-chicas es hora de la cena, mencionaba una chica alegre de ojos y pelo color café, muy risueña

-quien diablos eres tu? Se escucho decir a una chica muy alta, pelo corto color castaño con una mirada muy aguda y pecas en la cara.

-soy Sasha Braus y tu quien eres? Pregunto amablemente

-eso a ti no te importa, pero si te hace sentir mejor, mi nombre es Ymir

-espero que nos llevemos bien Ymir

-BAKA!

Sasha se puso triste por aquella respuesta de la pecosa y rápidamente una chica salió a su rescate

-eso no fue muy amable de tu parte Ymir menciono una chica de estatura baja, rubia con ojos azules celestes y un rostro digno de una princesa – creo que debes disculparte

-y quien rayos eres tu? Dijo Ymir

-soy Christa Renz un gusto

La pecosa se quedo mirando fijamente a la rubia y dijo

-está bien, suspiro y dijo – solo estaba bromeando, perdona Sasha, sonrió y se acerco Christa y le dio un abrazo muy ortodoxo.

Se escucho la puerta abrirse y entro aquella chica que intrigaba a Mikasa, volteo a mirar a todas las chica, era una mirada bastante pesada, miro a Mikasa lo cual noto la pelinegra devolviendo la mirada a la chica y asi permanecieron por unos 5 seg hasta que la rubia dijo con un tono molesto

-tienes algún problema?

-no ninguno

-hey tu chica del mal carácter, identifícate, menciono la pecosa

La chica volteo y la miro fijamente

-Annie, no se metan conmigo y nos llevaremos bien,

-Cielos y yo soy la mal educada, dijo Ymir

-en fin es hora de la cena chicas, dijo Sasha para liberar la tención del lugar.

-si vamos tengo mucha hambre dijo Christa

-tu la de la bufanda roja ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Dijo la pecosa

-Mikasa, y salió de los dormitorios.

Ya en el comedor todos los chicos y chicas estaban ingiriendo sus respectivas cenas

Todos se miraban unos a otros, se sentía un ambiente extraño en el comedor que hacía sentir incómodos a todos.

-Reiner, creo que deberíamos terminar pronto y marcharnos esta gente está muy tensa, mencionaba un chico llamado Bertolt, pelo corto color negro con una expresión pacifica en el rostro, muy alto de hecho el más alto de todos ahí

-Tienes razón Bert, creo que deberíamos irnos decía Reiner un joven con una excelente condición física y mental, complexión robusta y rubio

Los dos terminaron y de marcharon del lugar, cuando un chico de pelo café con una expresión algo irritante dijo

-Miren chicos esos dos son bastante sospechosos, me atrevería a decir que causaran problemas

-de que estás hablando Jean? Estas imaginando cosas decía un joven llamado Marco

Pelo corto color negro, con un rostro algo tímido y pecas en la cara carácter apacible

-si Jean tu solo estas buscando problemas, no estés inventando rumores mencionaba un chico llamado Connie, estatura baja, con falta de razón, sin pelo y una mirada desconcertada

-ya verán esos dos no me inspiran confianza.

Al día siguiente continuaron su duro y largo entrenamiento, se comenzaban a ver los grupos de personas con los que trabajarían, Armin, Eren y Mikasa., Ymir y Christa,. Marco y Jean., Bertolt y Reiner., Sasha estaba con Ymir y Christa debes en cuando al igual que Connie con Jean y Marco y por ultimo Annie, ella era una persona que le gustaba la soledad, casi nunca se le veía con compañía era un poco extraño.

Asi comenzaron su preparación para convertirse en soldados, tomaron rutinas para estar en condición, lagartijas, cantadillas, levantamientos y equilibrios eran cosas típicas en los entrenamientos, el lugar era árido y desolado con un sol abrazador cosa que hacía más difíciles las cosas, los jóvenes reclutas eran bastante competidores a excepción de una, Annie

A ella le daba igual hacer los entrenamientos a comparación de otra chica, Mikasa, ella era una genio literalmente, era buena en todo lo que se proponía, nadie pensaría que pudiera perder en algo, pero nadie se esperaría que…

-Leonhardt estoy cansado de tu actitud, decía enfurecido el comandante Shadis, mientras que la rubia solo lo miro indiferente

-¿Cuál es el castigo señor? Menciono

-Te pondré en ridículo frente a la mejor, Ackerman! Ven hacia aquí

Mikasa se dirigió a donde el comandante

-¿Qué ocurre señor? Menciono la pelinegra desinteresada

-Dale una lección a Leonhardt, no te contenga. Si puedes ganarle 2 veces seguidas Leonhardt, te dejare en paz.

Mikasa se puso unos metros delante de Annie, la ojiazul la miro fríamente al igual que la pelinegra a ella, todos los reclutas comenzaron a observar a las dos chicas, se podía escuchar entre los murmullos

-pobre chica será gravemente herida

-seguro que Mikasa ganara

Reiner y Bert observaban muy interesados, Reiner con una gran sonrisa en la cara menciono

-suerte Mikasa la necesitaras

-crees que ella pelee Reiner? Mencionaba Bert

-por supuesto, si hay algo que Annie aprecie es ganar ante alguien, ser una guerrera

Eren y Armin que se encontraban alado de Reiner y Bert se quedaron muy confundidos

-de que rayos están hablando, es obvio que Mikasa ganara

-Bien Ackerman comienza

Annie tomo una posición de lucha levantando sus 2 brazos uno por debajo del otro, y el otro casi ala altura de la cara, mientras que Mikasa solo se quedo parada+

-vez te lo dije , menciono Reiner, ella está totalmente feliz ahora, mira su mirada, es justo la mirada de un depredador que tiene acorralada a su presa

Annie estaba totalmente con la mirada clavada en Mikasa. La pelinegra avanzo rápidamente hacia Annie como si fuese a darle algún tipo de patada lo cual cambio al último instante por un golpe de puño cerrado. La rubia solo sonrió y se hizo a un lado mencionando a Mikasa –Demasiado lenta, tomo uno de los brazos de la pelinegra y con su otra mano sujeto su cuello llevándola rápidamente al suelo de un empujón.

-yo gano dijo la rubia

Todos se quedaron totalmente boquiabiertos con lo que acababan de ver, Mikasa se levanto rápidamente intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, que estaba pasando? La aburrida, antipática y callada Annie era alguien capaz de tomar a Mikasa y arrojarla al suelo con tanta facilidad.

Las chicas volvieron a tomar su distancia, Annie tomo nuevamente su posee de pelea esta vez Mikasa sería más cuidadosa, la rubia sabia que tendría que atacar primero ya que la pelinegra guardaría su distancia, Annie avanzo rápidamente hacia Mikasa dando un leve salto y dando una fuerte patada al brazo derecho de la pelinegra, Mikasa adopto una posición defensiva amortiguando la mayoría del impacto, Annie se percato de esto y rápidamente retrocedió, ahora es cuando se dijo Mikasa está sin su pose de lucha. La pelinegra ataco velozmente, esta vez la rubia no podría esquivar tan fácil el ataque, -lo más prudente seria amortiguar el golpe pensó Annie, puso sus manos en donde su pecho y la mayor parte del golpe de Mikasa la absorbieron los brazos de la rubia, la pelinegra se había acercado demasiado, Annie sonrió victoriosa, sabía que tenía el combate ganado, Mikasa noto aquella sonrisa de la rubia, dándose cuenta asi que había cometido un grave error, Annie tomo el brazo de la pelinegra y l atrajo hacia ella con una gran fuerza y velocidad, acercando la otra mano echa puño como si fuera a darle un fuerte golpe, pero en el último momento se detuvo frente a la cara de Mikasa, diciéndole yo gano y dándole un pequeño golpe con su dedo índice, todos se quedaron sin palabras por lo que acababan de ver.

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando, la pelinegra observo una mirada totalmente diferente en la rubia, era una mirada llena de ternura, el brillo de sus ojos era más intenso, si bien dicen que los ojos son la puerta del alma, Mikasa vio lo que en realidad era la verdadera Annie aunque fuese por pocos segundos, la mirada de la rubia cambio drásticamente a la mirada fría y fuerte que siempre tenía.

-yo gane Shadis asi que por favor deje de molestarme y cumpla con lo dicho

-muy bien Leonhardt puede retirarse a entrenar por su cuenta pero en las practicas con más valor quiero verla sin falta

-está bien menciono la rubia en un tono aburrido

Antes de marcharse Annie volteo a ver de reojo a la pelinegra, se puedo ver como se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la rubia, solo Mikasa la pudo ver, preguntándose si había visto bien

¿Annie le había sonreído? Sin más no le dio tanta importancia al asunto

-parece que la subestimamos Shadis menciono la pelinegra

-si, la verdad creo que todos lo hicimos

-Mikasa no puedo creer que perdieras ante Annie dijo Eren

-Si, todos pensamos que ganarías con facilidad dijo Armin

-Quizás si Eren me hubiese animado habría ganado

-que? De que estás hablando Mikasa, era obvio que no te animaría, no se por qué pensaste eso

Mikasa al escuchar lo dicho por el castaño solo agacho su mirada diciendo

-si, nose por que pensé que lo harías.


End file.
